Love Remains
by Yoru No Grim
Summary: Well, I'm trying another romance fic. Review it and tell me what you think! Please R&R!


Freek: I decided to do this on a whim.  
  
RM: What is it? Or do we not want to know?  
  
Freek: It's... Another one-shot!  
  
RM: But you _hate_ one-shots!  
  
Freek: No, I just think they're cheap.  
  
RM: I smell irony...  
  
Freek: So do I, but that's not important. It's another Journey Song-  
  
RM: You're on a Journey high. We need to get you off the CD.  
  
Freek: Like hell you will. Anyway, the song is "Send Her My Love," and this fic is Felix/Hama. 'Cause I like that pairing.  
  
RM: Why? Just... Why?  
  
Freek: Well, it's actually nice to read when it's well written. For an example, I urge you to read "Saying Farewell" by Mesoforte. It's well written. But I've been talking long enough. Let's just get on to the fic! Remember, people, R&R!  
  
Gannon: And 8BTFreek doesn't own Golden Sun.  
  
**Love Remains**  
  
Ivan was going back to Contigo. After all, the lighthouses had been lit, and Hama had wanted him to go back. Before he left, Felix had given him a message for his sister. Ivan could still recall what he said.  
  
***  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Ivan, could I talk to you for a second?" Felix walked over to the short Jupiter Adept. "It's important."  
  
Ivan stood up, put the quill and parchment in his pocket, then said, "What's so important? I was writing my memoirs. What's going on?"  
  
"I have a message for your sister." Felix's feet shuffled in the dirt, then he started biting his lip. It was clear he was nervous.  
  
{And well he should be, asking me to do something for him. Especially after how he treated my sister back there.} Ivan could still recall what Felix had said back in that little cafŽ in the middle of Contigo. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"It's been so long since I saw her face. You say she's doing fine."  
  
"Yeah, that's what she told me." Ivan shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't exactly what he'd been listening for.  
  
"I still recall a sad cafŽ." He looked off into the distance. "How it hurt so bad to see her cry... I didn't want to say goodbye," he said, looking at Ivan.  
  
Ivan looked daggers at him. "And what is it you want me to do?"  
  
Felix got down on his knees. "Send her my love. Memories remain. Send her my love. Roses never fade." He wept. "Send her my love."  
  
Ivan looked at the pitiful weeping figure that had been a man just a moment ago. {If love does that to you, then I'm not sure I want it. Let Piers keep Sheba.} "I'll tell her, Felix. Don't you worry." Felix got up, wiping the tears off his face. "Don't worry, I'll let her know you still care." With that, Ivan got onto the ship. Sheba and Piers were still there, but they pulled apart when they saw Ivan.  
  
"Let me guess," said Piers. "It's time."  
  
***  
  
(Back in the Now)  
  
Felix stared out into space. He watched as Piers's ship sailed away. He could still recall what happened the day he'd said goodbye. {Why didn't' I think of it before? I can go with! I'll see her again, but I shouldn't have let Ivan take the message. He'll never tell her. He hates me for breaking her heart.} "Piers, wait! Let me come with!" Piers's ship stopped. Sheba threw a rope over the side. "Climb on up, loverboy. I had a hunch you'd want to come with." Felix grabbed the rope and climbed aboard.  
  
Ivan looked at him. "Decided to come with, did you?"  
  
"I wanted to be sure you gave her the message." Ivan looked at him with contempt.  
  
"Of course I would have. You didn't trust me that far?"  
  
"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you right now."  
  
The two spent most of the trip avoiding each other.  
  
***  
  
Hama wandered the streets of the city. She paused at an inn in a particularly rough part of the city. {The same hotel, the same old room,} she thought. She wrapped her scarf tighter. The city seemed colder without him, somehow. But now she was going to search for him. She had figured it out. {I'm on the road again,} she thought to herself. A laugh escaped her lips.  
  
Felix, too, was wandering Contigo. {She needed so much more than I could give.} He hung his head, then trudged down the street, looking for her. {We knew our love could not pretend. Broken hearts can always mend.} He raised his head.  
  
Ivan found Hama on accident. "Hama, it's me, Ivan!"  
  
Hama walked over to him. "Ivan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I promised I'd be back after the beacons were lit, didn't I?"  
  
Hama looked at him. "Yes." Quietly, she moved behind him, then read his mind. "Well, what's his message?"  
  
Ivan scowled. "Oh, that. Yeah, he had a message for you. I'll quote him, if only because I know that would piss him off." Ivan cleared his throat. "Send her my love, memories remain. Send her my love, roses never fade. Send her my love."  
  
Felix walked up to them. "Calling out the name I'm dreaming, reflections of her face I'm seeing, it's her face that keeps on haunting me..." The two Jupiter Adepts turned around. Felix smiled at Ivan. "I guess I could have trusted you." He turned to Hama. "And I'm sorry I left you there. My heart was barely able to handle it." He drew her closer to him. "But now... Now I can stay with you forever. I can..." She put a finger to his lips, then drew him closer. A flood of thoughts rushed through his head, but the only ones he paid any attention to were these: "I love her," and an old Valean saying. {The second kiss is the most enjoyable, because then you know you're really in love.} Later that night, he gave her the gift he had planned on giving her all those months ago. A diamond ring with her name inscribed on it. "Hama, will you?"  
  
She just grinned.  
  
***  
  
Well, that wraps it up. Please R&R! Tell me what you think! And yes, there was a hint of Sheba/Piers, or as I call it, Enigmashipping! Reviews would be liked! Let's see, this is another romance fic. I can't believe it. I'm generating them faster than I can think of them. Anyway, review please! 


End file.
